Tu me Manques
by Satyrykal
Summary: Quand j'étais petite, j'avais un meilleur ami, Roxas. Ensuite, ma famille a décidé de déménager et je lui ai perdue. Des années plus tard, je travaille pour le département de police et nous nous retrouverons. - Ceci est une histoire drôle sur le romantisme, les vampires, et un pirate informatique.
1. Mon Histoire

Quand j'étais petite, j'ai aimé beaucoup les sciences et la nature. La plupart des autres filles à l'école ont détesté les insectes mais j'ai une fascination des ces petits animaux. Ils ont une fonction dans le monde, nous avons besoin d'eux pour la survie. Mais, j'oublie. Tu voulais apprendre ma description. Je ne suis pas trop grande ou petite. Je suis très mince, mais seulement parce que je fais de l'exercice beaucoup. Je fais du vélo et je n'ai pas un voiture. Si je voyage, je utilise le transport public parce que le réchauffement climatique est vraiment un problème diabolique. C'est important pour protéger notre l'environnement.

Ah pardonnez-moi. Je n'ai pas une grande capacité d'attention. Je regarde la vie avec mes yeux bleues, et j'imagine les possibilités pour l'aventure. Les personnes sérieuses ne utilisent pas de ces opportunités. Moi ? Je commence tout de suite, et je pense après. C'est la raison que je préfère les personnalités énergétiques. Tu ne vies pas si tu as peur des les chances.

Où sommes nous ? Je me souviens. Quand je suis assis à la table, mes cheveux raides touchent la surface juste comme un pinceau blonde. C'est facile que me trouver dans un groupe. Chercher la couleur de l'or, et voilà. Originalement, ma famille est roumaine, et c'est très rare. Un fois, mon amie m'a demandé si j'ai été adoptée. J'ai dit non, mais je pense que j'ai un ancêtre irlandais. Pendant le

19éme siècle, un commerçant irlandais a visité la ville des mes grands parents. Il a voulu voir mon pays, écouter ma langue, et apprendre ma culture. Alors, il a rencontré une belle femme. Elle est la grand-mère de mon père.

N'est-ce pas fabuleux ? C'est une grande histoire d'amour ! Je suis née au même ville : Bucarest. J'ai déménagé en France en 1999 avec ma famille. Nous avons choisi Marseille parce que c'était moins cher que Paris. J'ai habité ici pendant de nombreuses années, mais je suis allé à l'université de Toulouse. J'ai étudié les sciences de l'informatique, et j'ai une maîtrise en programmation. J'ai voulu travailler pour Airbus, mais je pensais que le travail était ennuyeux. Donc, je suis retournée à Marseille. Maintenant, je travaille pour le département de police de Marseille. Je suis programmeur. Je trouve les criminels, et j'organise l'équipe de reconnaissance technique.

Parfois, je prétends que je suis un super héros ou un espion. Je bats les méchants et sauver le monde. c'est ce que je dis à mes nièces. elles préfèrent super-héros aux geeks. Honnêtement, je suis d'accord. parfois l'inspecteur me permet de travailler avec le vrai police aussi. Un jour, je voudrais être détective. Je sais que mes parents veulent que je travaille pour une grande entreprise. Ils veulent que je sois riche, mais je ne serais pas content.

Certaines personnes disent que je suis étrange. Je n'écoute pas. Je suis content, et j'aime ma vie. si vous visitez Marseille, regardez. cherchez la jeune fille avec des cheveux d'or sur un vélo. si elle a des yeux bleues, c'est moi. Quoi ? Je n'ai pas dit mon nom ? Désolé. Je m'appelle Naminé Hatsuyuki et c'est mon histoire.

* * *

**J'ai eu cette idée pour longtemps. J'espère que vous l'aimez. Il y a 6 chapitres au total. Aussi, je suis à la recherche d'une bêta! Laissez-moi part de vos remarques =)**

Bisous,

Satyrykal


	2. La Grotte

**La Grotte**

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai vu une lumière. J'ai gémi. Je déteste le matin. Meme si je dors pendant dix heures, Je suis toujours fatigué. Mon réveil a sonné. Je suis restée au lit pendant cinq minutes, et puis je me suis _levé_. Je portais une trop grande chemise qui dit "Fiica lui Dracula» ou «fille de Dracula» en français. C'était un cadeau de ma petite sœur. C'est une blague privée dans ma famille. Puisque nous sommes roumains, nous aimons l'histoire de Dracula. Le comte est de la Transylvanie qui est la région que nous venons.

J'ai une sœur aînée et une sœur plus jeune. J'ai aussi deux petits frères: Cloud et Tidus. Quand nous étions petits, notre grand-mère racontait des histoires effrayantes sur les vampires. Elle disait que le vieux château dans les montagnes était le même que celui dans le roman de Bram Stocker. Mes parents vivaient dans la capitale, mais mes grands-parents vivaient à la campagne.

Au milieu des Carpates, il était facile de croire aux contes de fées et des monstres. La forêt était vieille et le village était petit. La maison a l'électricité, mais pas de télévision ni téléphone. Nous étions encore heureux . Nous aimions explorer et lire. Cloud et Tidus faisait semblant d'être Van Helsing et le comte. Mes sœurs et moi serions les vampires féminins. Au moins, j'ai participé. Rikku et Selphie n'aimaient pas ces jeux. Elles préféraient faire la cuisine avec ma grand-mère ou jouer avec les poupées anciennes de Maman.

Comme j'ai fais du café dans la cuisine, j'ai souri. Ce sont quelques-uns de mes souvenirs préférés. J'aime la France, mais mon enfance en Roumanie était magique. J'ai déménagé quand j'avais douze ans parce que mon père a trouvé un nouvel emploi. Bucarest était belle, mais ce n'était pas prospère. Je suis née deux ans avant la chute du communisme. Bucarest était encore en reconstruction. Maintenant, il est prospère et j'ai pensé si je retourne. C'est juste un rêve stupide. Je suis heureuse ici et j'ai un excellent travail. Pardonnez-moi. Je suis très sentimentale.

J'ai cherché pour une tasse dans les armoires de cuisine. J'ai ajouté du sucre et de la crème. Je sais, c'est étrange! Je n'aime pas le café français, il est trop fort. Mais les croissants? Ils sont délicieux. Je me demande si je dois retourner de la boulangerie. Il y a une boulangerie à bas de la rue où j'achète des viennoiseries du matin avant mon travail. Que disais-je?

Dans le village de mes grands-parents, il y avait d'autres enfants aussi. Au cours de l'année, nous allions à l'école dans la ville, mais nous avons passé nos étés dans le comté de Burjuc. Les enfants du village étaient nos amis. Ils ont joué sur Dracula avec nous près du lac. Le quai était «le château du vampire". Les garçons ont besoin de nous pousser dans l'eau pour gagner. Si il faisait chaud, je perdsa dessein.

Quand j'avais dix ans, nous jouions avec Roxas. Il était le fils d'un fermier. Il nous a dit qu'il y avait une grotte dans la forêt. C'était la grotte où Dracula se cachait pendant la journée pour éviter le soleil. Mes petits frères étaient effrayés. J'avais peur aussi. Nous lui avons dit que nous ne voulions pas voir. Il a ri et a retourner chez lui.

Quand j'avais seize ans, ma famille a déplacé à Marseille, mais nous avons visité Burjuc pour l'anniversaire de mariage de mes grands-parents. Ils étaient mariés depuis cinquante ans. Une grande partie des habitants de la ville ont été invités à la fête. Roxas a venu avec sa famille. C'était la première fois que je l'ai vu depuis mon départ de Roumanie. Nous sommes restés pendant tout le mois de Juillet.

Un jour, Roxas et moi avons parlé. Nous avons ri sur les vieilles histoires de vampires. Les Monstres n'étaient pas réels et nous étions adolescents. Dracula était fictif. Ensuite, nous avons soudainement souvenus de la grotte. Il a déclaré que j'avais peur. J'avais seize ans, je n'avais pas peur. Ouai ouai ouai. Peut-être que j'étais un peu _nerveux_. Qui aime les grottes sombres? Cependant, j'aimais la science et j'étais logique. Je lui ai répondu que nous devrions la visiter.

Nous avons vaguévers les montagnes et l'avons trouvé. Il y avait une grande ouverture dans la falaise. Il faisait trop sombre pour voir toute la grotte. J'ai voulu avoir une lampe de poche avec moi. Nous sommes entrés, mais nous ne sommes pas allés trop loin à l'intérieur. J'ai regardé les rochers et j'ai expliqué les différentes classifications. Il y avait des morceaux de quartz dans les murs! J'ai oublié ma peur. Nous avons recueilli des fragments de cristal pour prendre avec nous. J'ai encore un instant, une décennie après. Il y a un morceau de quartz long sur l'étagère dans ma chambre.

Avant de quitter la grotte, nous avons entendu un grand bruit. J'ai crié et j'ai couru. J'ai perdu toutes mes roches.J'ai caché derrière un arbre dans la forêt. Je n'ai pas pu trouver Roxas! J'ai vu une ombre noire et j'ai crié à nouveau. Alors j'ai réalisé que c'était Roxas qui s'amusait. Il m'a cherché après j'ai fugué. Il pensait que c'était drôle de voir que j'avais peur. J'ai été indignée et j'ai dit que je n'ai pas été effrayée. Il a souri. J'étais une mauvaise menteuse.

Nous ne sommes jamais retournés à la grotte. Pour le reste de mes vacances, nous sommes allés en ville ou près du lac. Le jour avant mon retour en France, il m'a rendu visite. Nous avons marché au lac et il m'a donné un cristal. Il a dit que c'était un cadeau d'adieu. J'ai été reconnaissante et un peu triste. Il était mon ami. Quand j'étais sur le point de partir, il m'a embrassé. C'était mon premier baiser. Je pense que mon visage était aussi rouge que mes cheveux.

Oh mon Dieu. J'ai vingt sept ans, et je pense à mon premier amour. Je suis une femme forte et indépendante. Je suis stupide. Je suis trop sentimentale. Je n'ai pas le temps pour la romance ou les hommes beaux. J'ai besoin de vaincre un criminel ! J'ai fini mon café et je suis allée à la postede police.

* * *

**Merci pour vos commentaires. Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, mais je voulais essayer d'écrire ca en français. J'espère que vous l'aimez!**

**Bissous,**

**Satyrykal**


End file.
